El Gran día
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: Cómo te sentirías el día de tu boda? Nervioso? Ansioso? Pero... como te sentirías al casarte sabiendo que tu suegro te odia a muerte? Si te entró la curiosidad pasa xfa!


**Hola a todos! Pues como vi que no había ningún fic en español de esta simpática serie (en serio es muy buena) entoncs p/ matar mi aburrimiento decidí escribir este one-shot**

**Dejen review p/ vr si les gustó! **

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tahiko Kimura**

* * *

**El Gran Día**

Nagasumi's POV

Amanecía en el gran Mar de Seto, las olas se mecían al compás del viento y el Sol parecía brillar como nunca. Para muchos este día es el mejor de sus vidas, pero para otros este era el peor día de sus vidas.

Se preguntaran que día es hoy… pues es un gran día, el día que al fin me casaré con la persona que más amo, como ya tengo 18 años y soy mayor de edad puedo casarme, debería estar contento ¿no? Para serles franco, estoy inmensamente feliz pero… al mismo tiempo me da un poco de miedo. Ahora mismo mi "suegro" debe estar maldiciendo y azotando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, diciendo que no soy digno de casarme con su pequeña princesa, que jamás entregará a su hija a un simple humano, bla, bla, bla, mientras que Masa-san debe estar haciendo un vano intento de calmar a su jefe, Fujishiro-san preguntándole si se puede comer a los invitados, Masa-san contestándole que no, en fin.

Ahora me encuentro en la casa de mi abuela, con mi madre arreglándome el traje para mi boda, mi padre diciéndome que soy su orgullo, mi abuela preparando un té para calmar mis nervios.

Obviamente sé que uno se pone nervioso el día en que se casa, pero… ¿cómo debería sentirme al casarme con una chica que ni siquiera es humana? Aunque la amo con todo mi corazón, me da un poco de miedo. ¿Cómo te sentirías al casarte con la persona que más amas, sabiendo que tu suegro te odia? No es mentira, intentó matarme!! Y en todas falló, wuajajaja! XD.

Suspiré sonoramente, hoy será un largo día.

Fin Nagasumi's POV

-¡Qué bien te queda al traje Nagasumi! ¡Serás el novio más guapo que haya existido!- decía su madre con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Gracias oka-san- decía Nagasumi con gotita detrás de la cabeza ^^U

-Hijo- lo llamó su padre- quiero que sepas que eres mi mayor orgullo y espero que seas muy feliz- terminó diciendo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Gracias, otou-san- dijo Nagasumi un poco conmovido ^^U

-Nagasumi- le llamó su abuela

-hai, Obaa-chan- contestó Nagasumi.

-primero tomate esto- le dijo dándole el té que había preparado, cuando Nagasumi tomó un sorbo, su abuela continuó- este té te tranquilizará, no te pongas nervioso ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso- decía Nagasumi- ¿que tal si no soy el hombre para ella?

-No pienses en eso, si te dijo que sí significa que ella cree que tú eres su hombre no te pongas así- le decía su abuela- no te preocupes y apresúrate, el novio no debe hacer esperar a la novia.

-Hai! Arigato Obaa-chan ^^- dijo muy animado Nagasumi.

Diciendo esto, se subió al auto que sus padres le habían comprado (Inner: no se de dónde salió eh? Yo: Cállate ¬¬) y cuando todos ya se habían subido, Nagasumi apretó el acelerador y salió rumbo al lugar en donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Se supone que ahí lo tendrían que esperar, Saru ese mono pervertido ¬¬U y los demás.

Sun's POV

Este es el mejor día de mi vida, al fin luego de tantos años y de pasar tantos obstáculos, entre ellos mi padre (¬¬U), estaba en una habitación de un hotel. Pues como sabrán mi casa está en el fondo del mar y sólo se puede llegar hasta allí nadando, no es que no sepa controlar mi transformación, es más, ya lo controlo a la perfección ya que tengo 18 años y soy mayor de edad, además de que el vestido se me arruinaría por completo.

Me encuentro ahora con mi madre ayudándome con el vestido, Luna me dice lo que debo y no debo hacer en la ceremonia, como si de verdad la estuviera escuchando (¬¬U) y aparte de decirme que "más me vale que cuide bien a Nagasumi, bla, bla, bla", en fin, Maki-chan está controlando la puerta para que nadie, que no sean mujeres claro, entren sin permiso.

Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, hacia tantos años que había esperado esto y al fin se cumple. Ser la esposa de Nagasumi, el hombre al cual amo y siempre amaré (muy cursi XP) de seguro mi padre debe estar ahora mismo maldiciendo una y mil veces a mi "futuro esposo".

Suspiré, será un largo y al mismo tiempo feliz día.

End Sun's POV

La madre de Sun notó como su hija estaba nerviosa, así que intentó hablar con ella para que se calme un poco:

-Sun-chan, tranquilízate ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le decía su madre tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No puedo, Oka-chan aún no puedo creer que este día llegó, ¡soy tan feliz!- dijo entusiasmada y a la vez nerviosa.

-Dios, es sólo una boda!! Además te casas con Nagasumi, ¿no?- le reprendía Luna- Ahora tranquilízate mientras te arreglo el velo- Le dijo mientras le colocaba el hermoso velo con una tiara de plata que traía.

-Lo sé, un momento ¿no era que estarías con Saru esperándome a mí en el altar como madrina?- le dijo con tono sospechoso.

-Eh?! Es que… ¡quería ayudar a mi mejor amiga en el día de su boda! Si... eso… jeje ^^U… eso!- reía nerviosamente.

-Si claroo ¬¬… sabemos que es porque Saru es un pervertido y quieres evitar estar ahí cuando este haciendo de la "suyas" y pasar vergüenza, ¿cierto? - dijo Sun.

-Sun-sama tiene razón, en vez de estar aquí deberías estar al lado de Saru para evitar que haga de las suyas-dijo Maki con su tono "inocente" (Inner: no se qué le ven de inocente a esa caracola con cara de maniática asesina ¬¬ Yo: yo tampoco ¬¬, sigamos) pero luego cambiando su tono a uno más tenebroso- de seguro debe estar hora mismo quién sabe que cosas con otra- dijo en un tono tenebroso y al mismo tiempo burlón.

-¡Ah, no! Ahí sí lo mato! Será mejor que me vaya! Te veo en la ceremonia!- Dijo Luna para luego ir corriendo hasta su chofer y dirigirse hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

-Nunca cambiara- dijo Sun con gotita detrás de la cabeza ¬¬U

-Bueno ya estás lista- dijo la madre de Sun. Sun se asomó al espejo y se vio reflejada en un vestido de color blanco, un poco escotado que dejaba un poco a la imaginación. El vestido tenía vuelos de encaje y tenía el lado derecho del vestido abierto hasta medio muslo, que le hacía resaltar sus atributos. Se había calzado unas zapatillas de tacón alto y de color blanco con detalles en plata y perla y en su cuello traía un pequeño medallón con una perla rosa en el y alrededor de éste había unos detalles en diamantes, realmente una joya.

-Sun-sama… se ve preciosa- dijo Maki sin ocultar su asombro.

-Pareces una joya de mar, te ves realmente preciosa hija- le decía su madre mientras la miraba con ternura. Aún no podía creer que su hija, su única hija se case.

-Espero que Nagasumi esté bien, aún no quiero enviudar tan pronto- dijo en tono burlón Sun, al saber que su padre debe estar echando humo por la boca.

-Es verdad, mejor nos apresuramos- dijo su mamá para luego caminar hasta el ascensor en compañía de su hija y Maki-chan.

-Hai!- dije felizmente y a la vez nerviosa.

Subimos a la limusina y nos dirigimos rumbo al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

&&&&&&&&&&&*****&&&&&&&&&&&&

El lugar era… como describirlo en una sola palabra… Ah si! M-A-G-N-Í-F-I-C-O! era realmente un sueño, las flores blancas adornando las sillas, la alfombra roja conduciendo hasta el altar decorado con flores y el sacerdote esperando pacientemente la llegada de la novia.

En el estacionamiento, un pelinegro se bajaba de su auto en compañía de sus padres y su abuela. La verdad es que se encontraba sumamente apuesto con ese traje color blanco y con una rosa blanca adornando su bolsillo, sus cabellos se mecían con el viento y brillaban con el sol. Estaba feliz y nervioso a la vez, aún no podía creer que se encontraba ahí en ese lugar en donde se uniría para siempre con la persona que más amaba.

Nagasumi's POV

Mientras me encaminaba hacia el altar veo a Luna-chan agarrando a Saru por la oreja, ya me imagino por qué ¬¬", Saru nunca cambiará. Hace algunos meses que salen juntos y aún así Saru sigue siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, aunque es la primera vez que lo veo en una relación tan serio. Si preguntan si él sabe que Luna-chan es una sirena, pues ya lo sabe y se lo tomó de maravilla. El único que me entiende con respecto a los suegros es Él, ya que su suegro vive amenazándolo al igual que yo (Inner: claro entre tontos se entienden Yo: en verdad que sí XD).

Luego miro hacia donde se encuentra Mikawa Kai con su eterno traje de astronauta, ese tipo nunca cambiara ¬¬". Para ser franco, nunca quise invitarlo a mi boda con Sun pero después de que Sun insistiera tanto tuve que dejarlo venir, además que vendría con Mawari y muy a regañadientes tuve que invitarlo. Por otro lado me da una satisfacción tremenda el restregarle en la cara que **"****YO****" **seré el esposo de Sun wuajajaja XD. Ahora Él al parecer se percató de mi presencia y viene de la mano de Mawari. Ellos están comprometidos desde hace 1 mes, creo que dentro de 2 meses más será su boda. Nunca pensé que Mikawa Kai, el primero que estuvo en desacuerdo en mi boda con Sun por que era un humano, se casaría con una humana. La vida da muchas vueltas, no?

En fin, ahora mismo me encamino hacia el altar para esperar a mi amada para por fin casarme y vivir feliz para siempre… qué cursi no? Ni yo mismo me lo creo aún.

Fin Nagasumi's POV

-Michishio Nagasumi- dijo Kai al verlo, cuando Nagasumi centró su vista en él suspiró. Ni el día de su boda podía dejarlo en paz ¿no?

-Hola Mikawa, Mawari- dijo Nagasumi con una sonrisa y con una mirada fulminando a Mikawa.

-Hola Nagasumi-kun! se nota a lo lejos que estás nervioso, tranquilízate y apresúrate que la novia no tarda en legar- dijo Mawari agarrada de la mano de Kai.

-Y más te vale que la trates bien Michishio Nagasumi, si no pondré a toda la mafia en tu contra y no tendrás lugar donde esconderte- le advirtió Kai mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron- dijo Nagasumi pensando en las veces en que su suegro le dijo lo mismo- "entre ellos se entienden"- pensó resignado.

-Mas te vale que lo recuerdes- le dijo Kai fulminándolo con la mirada.

-En fin, ¿cuándo será tu boda Mawari?- preguntó Nagasumi sin prestarle mucha atención a Kai.

-Será dentro de 1 mes y medio, aún no sabemos donde hacerlo en fin faltan aún muchas cosas por decidir- le dijo finalmente Mawari.

-Ya veo- luego Nagasumi le susurra algo en el oído de Kai- y pensar que estabas en contra de mi boda porque era humano y ahora ¿quién es el que se casa con una humana? ¿Eh?- le susurró con tono burlón a lo que Kain se sonrojó.

-N-no ti-tienes de-derecho a hablar Michishio Nagasumi- decía nervioso Kai- además…- dijo esto recuperando su postura habitual y susurrándole al oído- la vida da muchas vueltas, era ella o una prometida elegida por mis padres.

-Claro ¬¬ es decir que la aceptaste sólo para no casarte con una chica que ni siquiera sepa cocinar, lavar y ordenar la casa verdad?- le miraba retadoramente Nagasumi.

-¡Te equivocas! Mawari es la mejor elección que he hecho hasta ahora, además que es la única humana que sabe que no soy humano- dijo Kai.

-Y la única que te entiende- murmuró Nagasumi.

-Dijiste algo?- preguntó Mawari.

-Iie!... En fin iré a esperar en el altar a Sun, los veo en la ceremonia- les dijo Nagasumi mientras se dirigía hacia el altar.

Cuando por fin legó allí estaba Saru con una videocámara (o filmadora, da igual) y Luna agarrando de la mano a Saru para que no se escape. A veces Nagasumi se preguntaba el por qué se había hecho amigo de una persona tan pervertida como Él, y lo más irónico es que aún no entendía como Luna lograba aguantarlo.

-Nagasumi! Felicidades amigo!- le gritaba Saru mientras hacían un amistoso apretón de manos.

-jeje! ^^U gracias Saru- dijo Nagasumi.

-Nagasumi! Más vale que seas un buen hombre para Sun, no creas que casándote con ella dejarás de ser mi esclavo- dijo Luna mientras lo miraba retadoramente.

-¿En verdad cómo la aguantas?- le susurró Nagasumi a Saru sin que Luna escuchara.

-No sé, será porque la amo- dijo Saru.

-Te deseo suerte, porque teniendo el suegro que tienes no será nada fácil- le dijo Nagasumi burlonamente.

-A ti también te digo lo mismo, tu suegro tampoco es una blanca paloma- Le dijo Saru burlonamente. Los 2 empezaron a reír por sus ocurrencias, en verdad entre ellos se entienden.

-jaja! Tienes razón- dijo Nagasumi- a ti sólo te amenaza, a mi ya intentó matarme! Y en todas las veces yo salí ganando- dijo Nagasumi lleno de orgullo.

-Gracias a tus consejos, yo también he salido vivo de todas ¡Já!- dijo Saru lleno de orgullo.

-"Imbéciles ¬¬"- pensaba Luna mientras los veía riéndose como nunca. En eso fijó su mirada hacia atrás y dijo-¡Nagasumi ahí viene la novia!

Al decir esto rápidamente Nagasumi volteó y se encontró con la hermosa imagen de Sun viniendo del brazo de su padre que aún miraba con cara de odio a Nagasumi, a éste ni siquiera le importó por 2 razones:

*Le era lo más común de mundo, lo extraño fue que no haya traído una ametralladora o algo para aniquilarlo.

*Estaba más concentrado mirando a Sun con ese hermoso vestido de novia que cubría su delicada figura.

-"Pero que linda se encuentra Sun, está hermosa"-pensaba Nagasumi al verla llegar desde el altar con un ramo de flores de sakura.

-"al fin, no puedo creer que al fin este día llegara. ¡Soy tan feliz!"- decía mentalmente Sun mientras se acercaba hacia el altar.

Mientras tanto alguien no miraba muy feliz la mirada que ambos enamorados se dirigían. El Padre de Sun estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, aún recordaba la conversación que tuvieron Sun y su "futuro yerno" cuando estaban hablando acerca de la boda y necesitaban la aprobación del padre. Si no fuera por la madre de Sun, estaba seguro que JAMÁS hubiera aceptado tal disparate:

_Flash back_

_Se encontraban en la casa de la abuela de Nagasumi, Ren estaba segura que si iban en su casa en el fondo del mar Él activaría todas las trampas. Muy astuta, tal como lo esperaría de la esposa de un Yakuza y no cualquier Yakuza sino del respetable y temible Seto Gōzaburō. Esa era una de las cosas que admiraba de su esposa. Pero en está ocasión sentía que no venía nada bueno, para Él claro._

_-Muy bien ya que estamos todos, creo que es el momento- dijo Nagasumi_

_-Les tenemos un anuncio muy especial- dijo Sun mirando con ternura a Nagasumi._

_-¿En verdad? Y de que se trata?- preguntaba un poco esperanzado el padre de Sun- "como quisiera que me dijera que el compromiso se cancela y me da el permiso para matar a ese Erosumi (Ero significa pervertido y en un episodio el Padre de Sun hizo un juego de palabras uniendo Ero y sumi)"_

_-pues… -empezó a decir Sun aferrándose a la mano de su novio_

_-lo que queremos decirle es que Sun y yo nos casaremos en 2 semanas- terminó de decir Nagasumi mientras miraba tiernamente a Sun._

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_Mientras Ren felicitaba a su hija y abrazaba a Nagasumi por su compromiso, Gōzaburō se había quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la mandíbula desencajada mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la información recién dada. A ver si escucho bien, ese idiota de Michishio Magasumi dijo ¡¿QUÉ SE CASARÍA CON SU PRECIOSA HIJA?! ESO JAMÁS!!!._

_-Eso… eso… ¡JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÉ!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras desenvainaba una katana que sólo Kami sabe de dónde la sacó y se dirigió hacia Nagasumi para cortarlo en 2. Como Nagasumi ya estaba acostumbrado a esto lo esquivó fácilmente, le extrañó un poco al no verlo sin ni una sola arma encima. Ya sabía que eso JAMÁS sería posible._

_-¡Jefe, cálmese por favor!- le decía Masa mientras lo tenía agarrado firmemente mientras Gōzaburō intentaba por todos los medios de soltarse. Lo único que quería era matar a ese humano que le había robado el corazón de SU pequeña princesa._

_-¡SUÉLTAME MASA! ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!- gritó Gōzaburō totalmente fuera de sí – ¡no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi preciosa hija!_

_-¡Papá! ¡Me casaré con Nagasumi lo quieras o no! ¡Una sirena jamás rompe su palabra: escrito como caballerosidad, dicho como sirena!- dijo firmemente Sun y aferrándose a la mano de su ahora prometido. (Cuando dice eso imagínense con la música de fondo y con los pétalos de Sakura cayendo ¿si?)_

_-¡Cariño tranquilízate!- gritó Ren mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Si nuestra hija quiere casarse con un humano, pues así será! _

_-Pero Ren…! –decía Gōzaburō con cascaditas en los ojos._

_-¡Está decidido! ¡La boda será dentro de un mes! ¿Qué les parece?- decía Ren emocionada mientras se acomodaba nuevamente._

_-¡Me parece excelente! ¿No es así, Nagasumi?- decía Sun mientras lo miraba cariñosamente._

_-Si me parece bien, así tendremos tiempo para la luna de miel- dijo Nagasumi en tono seductor mientras miraba con ternura a Sun y se le formaba una sonrisa de victoria. Gōzaburō captó eso y le dijo a Nagasumi:_

_-Si te atreves a tocar a mi hija… ¡te juro que te arrepentirás!- le amenazó mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_-No se preocupe "suegro"- dijo resaltando la palabra "suegro", cosa que hizo que Gōzaburō rechinara los dientes- no haré nada que ella no quiera- terminó diciendo mientras miraba a su "futuro suegro" con una mueca burlona._

_Gōzaburō rechinó fuertemente sus dientes mientras Ren felicitaba a los ahora recién comprometidos abrazándolos y dándoles ideas para la boda. Se preguntaba si su día podría ser peor, y no se imaginaba cuán peor podría ser._

_-Además, tenemos otro anuncio muy importante- dijo Nagasumi mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su novia._

_-¿A sí? Vamos chicos, hablen ya que el suspenso me mata- dijo Ren impaciente _

_-Pues… lo que pasa… es que… yo- decía nerviosa Sun por la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de la noticia que estaban a punto de escuchar._

_-¿Tú qué hija?- preguntó delicadamente su madre al imaginarse que le diría._

_-Pues… yo estoy… embarazada- dijo casi en un susurró que todos escucharon perfectamente. La sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral que luego fue interrumpido por una alegre Ren al saber que sería abuela. Mientras abrazaba a su hija, Gōzaburō estaba como al principio, shockeado por la noticia sin tener la posibilidad de procesar aún la información. Dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Nagasumi, éste sólo sonreía tiernamente a Sun y miraba de reojo a su "futuro suegro"._

_-¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡Fuiste capaz de tocar a mi dulce hija!! ¡¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!!- gritó Gōzaburō mientras sacaba una katana y perseguía por toda la casa a Nagasumi. Éste como siempre esquivaba los inútiles ataques de su suegro, sabía de antemano que esa sería la reacción de su suegro así que estaba preparado._

_Llegaron al lugar Fujishiro y Masa, al ver todo el alboroto agarraron fuertemente a su jefe e intentaron tranquilizarlo. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque Gōzaburō se movía bruscamente y gritaba cosas como "Maldito Erosumi", "Te arrepentirás", "como fuiste capaz de tocar a mi hermosa hija" y otras cosas más._

_Ren le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza y le dijo que se tranquilizara. Al haberse tranquilizado un poco, miró con rabia a Nagasumi y luego se marcharon de ese lugar. Mientras Ren y Sun hablaban animadamente, el planeaba una y mil formas de torturarlo y aniquilarlo por haber tocado a su "pequeña princesa". Ren al parecer supo saber lo que estaba pensando su esposo así que le susurró al oído:_

_-si le haces algo a nuestro "futuro yerno" te arrepentirás cariño- le dijo antes de seguir hablando con su adorada hija._

"_¡¡POR QUÉ!!" pensaba Gōzaburō con cascaditas en los ojos._

_Fin Flash back_

-Si le haces daño a mi hija, te arrepentirás- murmuró Gōzaburō lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Nagasumi escuchara.

-no haré nada que ella no quiera- respondió Nagasumi para dirigir su mirada al frente.

Después de la ceremonia, se dieron un tierno beso y se dirigieron al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. El vals estuvo espectacular, Sun y Nagasumi estaban que no cabían de la felicidad, Luna y Saru estaban bailando muy pegados según el Padre de Luna, Kai y Mawari estaban muy felices con su compromiso y con el embarazo de Mawari que ya llevaba 3 meses.

Después de comer, sacarse fotos y demás. La novia anunció que tiraría el ramo así que todas las chicas fueron a reunirse para agarrarlo, Sun tiró el ramo y justo cayó en las manos de Mawari (que suerte no XD). Luego los novios se despidieron y subieron a un auto con el título "Recién casados". Se dirigieron primero al hotel para cambiarse y tomar sus maletas, luego fueron al aeropuerto a pasar su Luna de Miel en Europa. En el avión Nagasumi atrapó la mano de su ahora esposa y le susurró al oído:

-Te amo

-yo también te amo Nagasumi- dijo Sun antes de sellar los labios de Él en un cálido y tierno beso.

_Tal vez este viaje será mejor de lo que esperaban._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**¿Merece un review?**


End file.
